The primary function of the Administrative and Enrichment Core of the University of Washington (UW) Nutrition and Obesity Research Center (NORC) is to ensure that the UW NORC effectively achieves its three overarching aims: 1) to offer a balanced array of services in support of research in nutrition and obesity in a manner that evolves to meet the specific needs of our investigators; 2) to advance science by offering, optimizing, and individualizing services that otherwise would be either unavailable to or not cost-effective for the local nutrition and obesity research community; and 3) to proactively support collaboration within, and the educational enrichment of, the local nutrition and obesity research community. Success in achieving these goals (which are discussed in greater detail in the Overall Research Strategy section) hinges on support provided by the Administrative and Enrichment Core. To this end, the Core incorporates programs and personnel that support the entire NORC. This includes programmatic components such as the Enrichment and Pilot and Feasibility Programs. It also includes administrative support for all Cores. Finally, the Biostatistics Subcore, directed by Dr. Sarah Holte, is an additional vital element of the support that the Administrative and Enrichment Core provides, by addressing the biostatistical needs of our 3 biomedical research cores and contributing expertise to our Enrichment and P/F Programs. The specific functions of the Administrative and Enrichment Core include being responsible for 1) organization, coordination, and integration of all NORC components and activities; 2) convening various advisory and executive committees; 3) assessing the appropriateness and effectiveness of NORC services and activities; 4) overseeing the review and approval of applications to become a NORC Affiliate Investigator (AI); 5) assessing the rationale for and feasibility of new services proposed by Core Directors and taking final responsibility for decisions regarding whether to implement them; 6) recordkeeping of meeting minutes, 7) oversight of quality improvement activities; 8) organization and oversight of both the P/F program and the Enrichment activities of the UW NORC; 9) interacting with other programs and institutions and their leadership; 10) addressing the biostatistical needs of the UW NORC and its AIs; and 11) fiscal management and budget oversight.